


Five Times She Thought she Didn't Understand Him and One Time She Thought She Might

by nullus_anxietas



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Yuletide 2010
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 21:03:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/141699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nullus_anxietas/pseuds/nullus_anxietas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets from the lives of our favorite team of CBI agents.<br/>Most of them have very little to do with the actual cannon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times She Thought she Didn't Understand Him and One Time She Thought She Might

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spyglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spyglass/gifts).



> This is for my wonderful recipient, Spyglass. I really hope you like it. I meant to do something much bigger and better than this, but I jut didn't have the time. That and I only saw the first two seasons. (We're a little behind where I live.)
> 
> Anyway, happy Yuletide to my wonderful recipient and to whoever happens to read this.  
> Don't forget to review, so I know I didn't do too bad a job.
> 
> Oh, by the way, I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story.:)

1\. Teresa Lisbon had long ago learned to always be on her toes around one Patrick Jane. From the second he waltzed into the station and her life in a flurry of friendly smiles and slightly creepy comments about things he really had no right to know about, she knew that she would never understand this man, no matter how hard she tried, so she didn't even bother. Ok. That wasn't entirely true. There was no one who worked with Jane in any way who never wondered how his mind worked and why he had to do things in such an unorthodox manner, whether they were willing to admit to the fact or not.  
Some showed their interest more than others. Grace Van Pelt, for instance, was constantly awed by Jane from the first time they met through every time he pulled some stupid parlor trick, to each time he managed to figure out a case that had stumped them all.  
One Kimball Cho, on the other hand, was more cynical about Jane's antics than Teresa herself, which was definitely saying something. He always seemed more focused on the fact that they had closed a case and less on how it was done.

2\. As mentioned before, Jane had this interesting effect on people. People tended either to love him or to hate his guts, and it wasn't obvious if he was doing it on purpose or not, though Teresa had a feeling he wouldn't make people hate him by accident, if he could also make them love him so much.  
That was what she was thinking about when Jane came out of the interrogation room with a confession and a giant smile on his face.  
"How did you do that?" she asked incredulously, waving her hand after a second. "You know what? Nevermind."  
"Are you sure?" Asked Jane. "It really was quite simple. Now, you know they weren't really married. The question is why...." She zoned out after a while, once he started going on about family pictures and the significance of who was in them and who wasn't. She knew she'd be interested in knowing this later, but right now she was just happy to put this vile case behind her.

3\. He knew what to expect even before they got into the house, but that didn't stop his heart from missing a beat or the bile from rising up in his throat at the sight of the tell tale crying smiley on the wall opposite the door to the master bedroom.  
He didn't even have to look down at the bed. He already knew what he'd see. A brutally murdered young girl who's toes might be painted with her own blood.  
"Are you ok?" Asked Lisbon, putting a worried hand on Patrick's upper arm. He nodded hastily, forcing a visibly fake smile.  
"I'm alright. Let's get this over with."  
This was the first Red John case they had been on since they were given back the responsibility for catching him after Bosco's death. Patrick wasn't ok. Far from it, but he knew he had to put on a strong face, not to seem too affected by this. He knew that if he showed too much emotion, they might remove him from the team, something which he couldn't afford to do. If he was removed from the team, he'd have to go after Red John himself, something which would no doubt lead to his arrest, and then how would he avenge his wife's and daughter's deaths?

4\. It was a seemingly normal day at the office between cases. Lisbon was filling in post-case paper work, Rigsby was flirting shyly with Van Pelt, while Cho was reading his e-mail and pretending not to listen. There was only one person missing. Teresa looked up from her paper work at the empty leather couch by the wall and sighed. She knew he'd be fine. He had woken up the day before. The doctors were surprised he had woken up at all. They said that no one could survive an attack and a fall like that, but Teresa knew that Jane wasn't just anyone.  
She wondered how they managed to keep him from escaping the hospital for so long. Part of her was expecting him to come waltzing through the door, just as healthy as ever, with some kind of excuse as to why he had been released two days early. She would visit him later today with a large cup of coffee and maybe some of those cookies she knew he loved. She would tell him about how they had wrapped up the case without him and he would tell her how they could have done it so much more quickly and efficiently.  
Why did she miss him so much?

5\. She could breathe, that was a good sign. She could hear sounds around her. Lots of yelling and the sound of dry leaves crackling as people ran over them. She must be in some kind of forest. She tried to remember how she had gotten there. She had been running, chasing someone... or was she the one being chased? No, that couldn't be. So how did she end up on the ground with a splitting headache and what felt like someone drilling through her right shoulder? And who was that yelling at her? She couldn't concentrate that way.  
"Lisbon..... Teresa, are you there? Come on, wake up. We got him. Wake up please."  
She opened her eyes to see Patrick Jane on a background of various people yelling and flashing lights of red and blue. He was crouched over her, patting her cheek, a worried look on his face somewhere beneath the stubble and grime that the normally very clean man had accumulated.  
"There you are," he said, now in his usual calm voice. "I was starting to get worried. We got him. He turned to shoot you and tripped over a branch, the idiot."  
"So I was chasing him?" Teresa asked stupidly. Jane just smiled and held her hand. "It'll be alright, don't worry." He stood up as a bunch of medics got her onto a stretcher. "I'd like to come with," he told one of them. "If that's ok with you, of course," he looked at Teresa, who nodded weakly.  
He didn't let go of her hand until she went into surgery.

6\. She forced her eyes to open. To look at the man above her. Patrick's eyes were also open, and he was looking at her intently, as if trying to read her, trying to make sure he wasn't hurting her.  
"Teresa," he said quietly, slowly, as if tasting her name from every angle. She smiled at him as he leaned down to kiss her deeply, still moving inside her.  
It felt amazing. Not just because it was the first time she slept with anyone in God knows how long, but because Jane, no Patrick seemed to know exactly what she liked and how she liked it. As if he was inside her mind as well as inside her body. It was perfect.  
It was times like these when she couldn't help but wonder if he wasn't actually psychic.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it.  
> Again, don;t forget to review. :)


End file.
